Walk on Water
is the fifteenth episode of the third season and the 51st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A catastrophic mass casualty incident has the interns (sans Cristina) sent into the field with Bailey to do damage control. Back at the hospital, the Chief has dyed his hair and Addison is the only person who defends him. Cristina wants to tell Meredith about her engagement, and wants Meredith to hear it from her first - not easy when word begins to spread amongst the attendings. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 315MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 315CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 315IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 315AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 315GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 315MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 315RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 315AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 315CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 315MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 315PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 315DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 315JaneDoe.png|Jane Doe 315SydneyHeron.png|Sydney Heron 315Vince.png|Vince 315CarlyHeight.png|Carly Height 315Rick'sFriend.png|Rick's Friend 315EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 315Greg.png|Greg 315Rick.png|Rick 315ScaredGuy.png|Scared Guy 315AngryWoman.png|Angry Woman 315ScaredGuy2.png|Scared Guy #2 315LisatheChild.png|Lisa the Child 315Businessman.png|Businessman 315Cop.png|Cop (left, with Lisa) 315Paramedic7.png|Paramedic #7 315PoliceOfficer.png|Police Officer 315Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 315ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 315Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe *Kali Rocha as Dr. Sydney Heron *Dean Norris as Vince *Kelly Wolf as Carly Height *Paul Perri as Rick's Friend *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Jeffrey Markle as Greg *Billy Mayo as Rick *Brian Chenoweth as Scared Guy *Danielle Kennedy as Angry Woman *Paul Norwood as Scared Guy #2 *Madison Leisle as Lisa the Child *Yvans Jourdain as Businessman *Kim Delgado as Search & Rescue Guy #1 *Preston James Hillier as Cop *Terrance Christopher Jones as Paramedic #7 *Terry Woodberry as Police Officer Featuring *John Cappon as Paramedic #2 *Nicole Cummins-Rubio as Paramedic #4 *Pete Flynn as Paramedic #1 Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Walk on Water, originally sung by Aerosmith. *This episode scored 25.20 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 3x15-1.jpg 3x15-2.jpg 3x15-3.jpg 3x15-4.jpg 3x15-5.jpg 3x15-6.jpg 3x15-7.jpg 3x15-8.jpg 3x15-9.jpg 3x15-10.jpg 3x15-11.jpg 3x15-12.jpg 3x15-13.jpg 3x15-14.jpg 3x15-15.jpg 3x15-16.jpg 3x15-18.jpg 3x15-19.jpg Behind the Scenes 3x15BTS1.jpg 3x15BTS2.jpg 3x15BTS3.jpg 3x15BTS4.jpg 3x15BTS5.jpg 3x15BTS6.jpg 3x15BTS7.jpg 3x15BTS8.jpg 3x15BTS9.jpg Quotes :Callie: This is weird. Weird. This is weird, right? :Bailey: I need more triage tags... :Callie: Working with someone I’m married to is weird. Here, I’m his boss and his wife. At work, I’m giving him orders, in bed... He’s giving me... :Bailey: Stop! Right there, I don’t need to know this. I’m tired, I’m busy. While I will concede that you and O’Malley have some challenges to overcome, I’m asking you to remember that this day is a marathon and my mind can only hold what it needs to know, your sex life cannot be held in my mind today... Ever! It cannot be in my mind ever! Never! :Callie: Whatever. ---- :Cristina: Meredith, I have a thing...news. :Meredith: You’re not pregnant again, are you? 'Cause I can’t handle the extra months of bitchiness. ---- :Addison: (to Richard) I dyed my hair blonde... the day after Derek moved out. Change is good. Your marriage is over, you're starting over. So am I. ---- :Richard: (to Mark) What's the news? :Mark: Shepherd and Grey are on the rocks. Burke and Yang got engaged. You need highlights in your hair. That's why it looks so odd. I'm gonna go save lives. ---- :Alex: (to Jane Doe) Hey. I'm not going to be able to make it to your surgery today. (she reaches for his hand and grabs it) Here's the thing. You were crushed by a pylon. Dozens of people on that ferry boat died, but you're alive, so when I come back to check on you later, you better still be alive. Do you hear me? Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:GA Episodes